entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Replica Riku
Arland Bringing you mansion manhunt games since 2008. Canon history They say that boys are made of snakes and snails and puppy dog's tails. This one certainly wasn't. He was the copied heart, personality and form of a potential keyblade's chosen. Riku's Replica was created in the basement laboratories of the nobody scientist Vexen, to act as a makeshift stand-in pawn for the match of wits and power being played among the Organization members in Castle Oblivion's halls. Told of his Real Thing's existence upon his awakening, the curious newly-made challenger went immediately to find his original data and test Riku's skills, confident that his embrace of the darkness would allow him to "wipe to floor" with his opponent. When Riku proved a fierce and equal match, the Replica returned to the labs to cockily declare him "not so tough" and probably an easy fight after he'd gotten in a little more practice. Pleased with the outcome of his new experiment, Vexen brought his pet project to the attentions of his colleagues on the castle's lower floors. When scorned for bringing in a copy and not the original, the replica was then taken to the upstairs upstarts, who forced Namine to reconstruct his memories with lies of a Destiny Islands childhood and phantom promises. With his creator on next the chopping block and his tenuous sense of self altered into a loyal admiring friend of the captive artist, he set out to take on whatever had been troubling Namine. He found the keybearer Sora, and feeling abandoned by his old friend and worthier of Namine's heart, accused him of forgetting the really important people. He aggressively fought Sora in a series of duels to try and jog his memories. Upon discovering they both carried the same good luck charm, and had a duplicate memory of giving a special promise to Namine, the replica angrily suspected that Sora's memories were a fake (when in fact it was himself) and attempted one last time to destroy him, but this time Namine interfered, shattering his heart and breaking her bond on his memories. He awoke sometime later in her arms, confused and horrified with the sudden knowledge that his own existence was the fabrication, not knowing why or for what purpose he was created. However, he forgave Namine for her part in the deception, decided to hold onto their oath, and later joined in to defend her while Sora finished off the Lord of Oblivion. After the battle, he left refusing a part in a story that wasn't his, leaving Namine in Sora's care. Returning to the basement levels, he discovered Vexen's laboratory and the notes detailing his experimental creation, and realized again that he was nothing more than someone's, no one's, actually, pet project. Axel conveniently appeared at the confused boy's side, and soon goaded him into taking the fading and weakened Zexion's powers for his own and assuming the darkness of another to make him 'more real'. When he found this new power unsatisfying for making an actual identity for himself, the replica realized that once and for all, Riku or himself had to fight for the right of true existence. But the true Riku's heart was the more convicted of the two, and his replica lost, slipping away into darkness on the vague comfort that his heart would rest in the same place his Real Thing's someday would too. This too, as scoffed bitterly in his last breath, was hardly original. Entranceway history The replica arrived in Wonderland around the same time as Namine, and decided to continue keeping his promise to protect her. In turn, she gave him a new name of his own, Arland, which (as he takes great pride in informing people) means 'Pledge'. For the most part, life in the mansion is a bit like Castle Oblivion, the risk of losing precious memories ever present. During the spring cherry blossom festival, he began a water war rivalry with Beast Boy and professed his affections for Namine. A few months later, he suffered his first death when Geostigma plagued the mansion. His first summer was spent trying to hunt down the Cheshire Cat for answers and organizing competitive games like capture the flag and flashlight tag in the woods behind the mansion. In October, he faced a week in the mirrorverse, waking up in the labs of his scientist-maker's counterpart. He attempted to find a way back to the other side, which he eventually found in a word of advice from the dormouse. In exchange, he agreed to provide a treacle tea every Tuesday. However, immediately upon his return to the mansion-side, he was killed in the foyer by Roxas' mirror. Later in the month, he faced some disciplining by Saix, who did not approve of his Mischief Night activities, and spent Halloween in a Frankenstein's Monster suit, encountering a sullen ghost child. Because of overdoing it in the first Snow War of the winter season, He spent much of December sick with flu, being dragged off carousels and sent back to bedrest by Kobato. However, he obtained a mysterious Christmas surprise: a snowmobile, which he spent the rest of the winter enjoying. (...Gah, will continue later.) Relationships * Namine She is his first and most treasured person, his heart's illustrator, who's given him a name and a purpose. Arland is fiercely devoted to Namine's protection, and has sworn to himself that he won't make her cry again. Though he has his own room down the hall, he spends far more time in hers. *Vexen His creator. They have an intensely awkward and dysfunctional parent-child relationship, and the replica has a whole host of issues that he projects onto Vexen, nothing short of of abandonment, trust issues and attachment disorder. Still, credit where it's due, he knows his maker is sharp as tacks, and goes to him for health issues or when he needs an adult's advice. *Beast Boy His friendly mansion rival, ever since last year's Spring Sakura Festival. Since then, they've had an ongoing prank war. Arland is a bit perplexed by his veganism and his relationship with Kite. *Fakir A boy that Arland likes to tease mercilessly because he's so easy to get grumpy. However, Arland does respect Fakir's role as Mytho's guardian. Also, nothing says "Male Bonding" like suffering through Palette's teatime together. *Saix These two tend to antagonise each other at every turn, although Saix is simply trying to force some maturity and discipline onto the kid, and Arland rebels in response. He secretly bought the replica a snowmobile for Christmas. *Kaylee a sweet girl who's a skilled mechanic. She bends the mold and baffles Arland's fairytale derived gender sensibilities. *Palette - This girl is a horror. A horror who forces him to tea parties and superglues bonnets to his head! *Cheshire Cat - YOU ARE. HIS QUEST. Arland has been attempting to catch the Cheshire Cat and demand answers from him for about half a year. This usually winds up playing out like a classic Warner Brothers cartoon. *Dormouse - Gave Arland the secret to getting back from the mirrorside. In return, he owes the Dormouse Treacley baked goods and a thumbleful of cream every Tuesday. External links *KH-Wiki *Logs Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts